Support structures for tilt support structure sorters have a shape or distance between them, which results in a gap between adjacent support structures. Otherwise the support structures cannot be conveyed through a curved section. Such curved sections may have a radius of 2 meters. The gap may not always be an issue, but in particular, when conveying items of a relatively small size, there is a risk, that an item may fall through a gap and potentially also cause a stop in the operation of the sorter.
One known attempt to solve the issue is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 7,431,164 B2, Groot et al. In FIG. 3 of the US patent is shown carts 2, support structures 7, cover plates 12, pins 8 and springs 23. The support structures 7 guide the cover plates 12, which are urged against an adjacent support structure by a force provided by the spring. Such a system will over time be requiring regular maintenance, as an example, when the springs become worn. Also, the continued tensioning of the springs will add a cost for additional energy to operate the sorting system.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an alternative to the known art. Another object is to provide an improved sorting system. Further objectives appear from the description, claims and figures.